


Пчелиный король

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beekeeper Bucky, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Farmer's Market AU, Gen, Illustrations, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Apes Debemus Imitari (Нам есть чему поучиться у пчел)".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-иллюстрации Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Пчелиный король

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apes Debemus Imitari (Нам есть чему поучиться у пчел)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707202) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [Merianda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda). 




End file.
